The Girl beneath the Ice
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sharpay is the Ice Queen of East High, Troy is the Basket ball king of East High. But Sharpay and Ryan have a secret that lies beneath the ice and what's worse is that Troy is falling for the girl beneath the Ice. TROYPAY. Previously Ice Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Sharpay was known as the Ice Queen of East High. She was known for never smiling unless she was performing and her attitude. Sharpay had always had a crush on Troy but ever since he had hooked up with Gabriella, Sharpay had become icier than ever. People would make way like the red sea so she could walk through.

'Out of my way.' Sharpay ordered as she made her way down the corridor. Ryan walked next to her. The boys of East High looked dreamily at Sharpay. She was wearing tight blue jeans which stuck tightly to her perfect legs, white furry moonboots, a white top with a baby yellow waistcoat jacket over it. Her hair was down and she was looking marvalous. Ryan was wearing a hite shirt with sand trousers and a blue hat.

Sharpay opened her locker angrily.

'Woah, Sharpay, what's wrong with you?' Ryan asked.

'Nothing.'

'Hey Sharpay.' came Gabriella's voice. Sharpay whirled around and saw her standing there with Troy. Troy had his arm snaked around her waist.

'Shut up.' Sharpay hissed. Suddenly Chad came over with his basketball.

'Looks like the ice queen is feeling chilly today.'

Gabriella, Troy and Chad laughed. Sharpay whirled around and faced Ryan.

'Don't you dare laugh.' she warned. She grabbed her makeup bag from her locker and slammed it.

'Sharpay, you really are in a mood.' Troy said. Sharpay's eyes narrowed and she stepped right up close to Troy. Troy's eyes widened at how close she was.

'Evaporate before you meet the same fate as my ex boyfriend for 2nd grade.' she hissed.

'What did you do? I bet you didn't hit him. You might have broken your nail.' Chad laughed. Sharpay looked at Chad.

'Ryan, will you please do the honours.' Sharpay smirked and Ryan mouthed sorry to Chad. Then he slapped him.

'And I didn't have to lift a finger.' Sharpay re-applied her lip gloss.

'Why you...' Chad punched Ryan so he fell to the floor and was about to hit Sharpay when Ms Darbus tottered around the corner.

'Busted.' Sharpay said in a sing song voice. She screamed and MsDarbus saw the position. Ryan on the floor with a black eye, Sharpay cowering, Chad hovering his fist above Sharpay and Gabriella and Troy standing there looking as if they didn't know what to do.

Sharpay thought wuickly. She slapped Chad in the place where Ryan did so it looked like Chad started the fight.

'Ms Darbus. Ryan and I were minding our own buisness when Chad punched Ryan and was about to hit me. For no reason. And that Gabriella girl and Bolten had obviously planned it.'

'Is that so?' Ms Darbus raised her eyebrow.

'She's lying!' Gabriella cried.

'Do you really think, my co presidents of the Drama Club would lie to me?' Ms Darbus yelled. 'Detension. All of you!'

Then Ms Darbus walked off.

'You little liar.' Gabriella ran at Sharpay and tackled her to the ground. She began to hit her. Sharpay caught her arm.

'Big mistake freak.' She smirked. 'MS DARBUS!'

Ms Darbus ran and saw Gabriella ontop of a very bruised up Sharpay.

'What is going on here?'

'Montez ran at me and began to hit me.' Sharpay began to cry.

'To the principles office.' Ms Darbus pointed down the corridor.

'And...and Troy and his basketball robot told her to do it, so you musn't give all the blame to Gabriella.' Sharpay said sweetly.

'Alright Sharpay dear. You two, to the principles office with Montez.'

Ms Darbus walked away.

'Acting skills really do come in handy.' Sharpay began to apply more make up.

'I'll get you Evans.' Chad shook his fist at Sharpay.

'Not today you won't! Cummon Ryan.' Sharpay marched off with Ryan behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay came into school in flats. Underneath her trousers was a bandage. Ryan wasn't in school as he was sent to hospital with serious injuries which no one knew about.

'The ice queen isn't wearing heels?' Taylor laughed and to everyone's astonishment Sharpay just walked off.

'Spy on her Troy.' Chad smirked and they gave eachother a high five. Troy followed Sharpay around the school.

Sharpay looked around to see if anyone was there, no one. She slowly unlocked the janitor's closet with a key from her handbag. She then slipped in and Troy followed before the door shut. Inside he saw that it wasn't a janitor's closet, it was like a mini bedroom. There was a water sofa bed, lights, YV and a telephone. There were also a lot of drapes. Troy hid behind them while Sharpay put her bag down and locked the door.

Troy watched her wander over to the phone and dial 911.

'Hello, this is Sharpay Evan's, I'm calling about Ryan. Can I speak to him please...No, NO! He can' be in a coma. Please tell me it's not true!' Sharpay began to cry. Troy was shocked.The ice queen crying _real _tears. 'Good, tell the police to arrest my mother. I can't take it any longer!' Sharpay slammed down the phone and sat on her water bed, hissing in pain. Troy watched her roll up her trouser leg. She bent down and opened a box with all medical equipment in. Then she slowly peeled of the bandage to reveal a massive bloody burn in the shape of an iron head on her leg. Troy saw tears of pain fill her eyes and immediately felt sorry for her.

So this was the real Sharpay. Troy now finally understood her. She only acted icy because of what was happening to her. Sharpay looked like a lonly sad girl who needed loving. Ryan was the only person she had and she had built up that wall of ice to shield out the pain of her life. He watched her treat her wound and re bandage it. Sharpay then redid her makeup and made herself look like she was perfectly normal.

'Ok, icy time.' She pulled a cord and down form the ceiling came a mirror. 'Evaporate tall person. Troy and his basketball robots did it Ms Darbus. That Gabriella girl stole my boyfriend from 9th grade. Troy was mine Ms Darbus! OK.' Sharpay stood up and suddenly Troy fell. Sharpay screamed when she saw him.

'Sure, why don't you make fun of me. Throw insults. I have a better idea, show you basketball freaks this place and then make fun of me. Now you've seen the real me, I bet you can't wait to tell your buddies.'

'I won't tell.'

'Get out!' Sharpay pushed him out and then left the room herself, locking it behind her. Then she limped off.

'Yo Troy! Any information on Operation Own Back on Sharpay.'

'Yeah, as a matter or fact, I do.'

'Well?' Chad gasped.

'I can't tell you, only it's very personal.' Troy said.

Later on in class, Sharpay was doodling on her pink notebook when suddenly she was kicked on her bad leg by Chad.

Troy gasped and the teacher stopped writing.

'Sharpay dear, are you crying.'

'Oh my god, the ice queen is crying. 'Gabriella mocked.

'Just by a little touch of her leg.' Chad laughed.

'Sharpay dear, you don't look so good, do you want to see the nurse?'

Sharpay was white in the face and her rosy pink cheeks had gone green. The laughter stopped as Sharpay began to sway.

'Alright Sharpay, stop the acting.' Chad laughed nervously. 'Sharpay, I'm sorry you can stop now.'

'Chad! She's not acting!' Troy yelled and he jumped out of his seat as Sharpay fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Sharpay fell into Troy's arms and he grunted with the impact of her meeting his arms.

'Someone call 911!' Troy yelled.

'Why should we? I mean, Ice queen has treated us so bad.' Gabriella said angrily, crossing her arms. There was a murmur of approvement.

'You don't know the real her Gabriella!' Troy hissed and he lay Sharpay on the floor. Suddenly the door burst open and paramedics rushed in.

'What's her name boy?' one of the men asked.

'Sharpay Angelica Louise Evans.' Troy answered.

'What happened?' the other man asked.

'Chad here gently nudged her leg and she keeled over.' Gabriella said. She was angry about Troy not agreeing with her.

The paramedics lifted the trouser leg of her bad knee up and saw the bandage. They unwrapped it to see the burn and bruises.

'Hangon, soes Ms Evans here have a twin brother?'

'Yes.' the class said boredly.

'And is his name Ryan Evans?' the other paramedical man asked.

'Yes.' came the same montotone voices.

'Wasn't he the one who was brought to hospital last night and was found to be in a coma?'

'And wasn't Mrs Angelica Evans arrested for abuse?' the two conferred, unaware of the silence which meant the class heard everyword.

Suddenly Sharpay began to stir. She suddenly sat up and she came face to face with the paramedic.

'Aahhh! No, you won't take me! I won't let you put me in intensive care like you did with Ryan!' Sharpay screamed and Gabriella, Chad, Monique and Kelsi laughed.

'You think it's funny do you?, having your parents divorce and get back together 3 times in one year? You think it's funny that my mother murdered my father by slipping drugs into his cups of tea and coffee, you think it's funny that my mother threated to kill e 5 times a day with a knife and iron?!' Sharpay started to hyperventilate.'

'Get me the oxygen pipes boy.'

Troy grabbed the oxygen device from the bag and gave it to the men. The put it over Sharpay's face and her breathing began to stabilize. Gabriella and the other's had stopped laughing and watched the men lift Sharpay's petite figure easily onto a stretcher. As soon as they were gone, a murmur filled the classroom.

'I always thought being an heiress to one of the biggest hotel resorts in the world woulf be the life but I guess I was wrong.' Taylor whispered.

'You knew didn't you Troy.' Chad said quietly.

'Ever since you told me to spy on Sharpay.' Troy sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

A few months later Sharpay and Ryan returned to East High. The second Sharpay threw the doors open, everyone stopped and stared.

'What are all you goof balls staring at?' Sharpay snapped.

'I think they're staring at us.' Ryan said.

'Oh shut up Ryan! Out of my way!' Sharpay ordered. Gabriella had dropped her books on the floor and was bending down to pick them up.

'I SAID MOVE!' Sharpay yelled and she kicked Gabriella over. Then she stepped over her and carried on to her locker.

'Hey Sharpay, I was wondering if you wanted to come and watch us play basketball some time.' Zeke said with the rest of the Wildcat team behind him. Sharpay gave out a chuckle.

'Zeke, I have much better things to do, say like sticking pins in my eyes.'

'Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?'

'It would be for you, not for me. Now you and your basketball robots go back to the gym. I have a nail appointment and I have to sort out the drama club.' Sharpay hissed and she squirted her parfume on her neck and marched past. The boys smelt roses and daisies as she passed them with her bouncy blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders.

'Geez what a brat.' Gabriella said angrily, walking up to the team.

At lunch, Sharpay descended the stairs towards Gabriella's table.

'Well if it isn't the ice bitch, I mean ice queen. No wait, I did mean ice bitch.' Gabriella smirked. Sharpay glared at Gabriella and plastered on her celebrity smile.

'Oh hey Troy, didn't see you there, can I sit with you guys.' Sharpay said innocently.

'Um, sure.' Troy said and Sharpay smirked at Gabriella. Gabriella read her eyes:

_Revenge time_ the seemed to say. Sharpay sat right up next to Troy.

'You know Troy, East High's really lucky to have someone like you.' Sharpay smiled sweetly and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I mean, you are the only one who actually saw me for who I am on the inside and you've made me happy.'

'Wow, the ice bitch is smiling.' Gabriella laughed. Sharpay looked with thunder in her eyes at Gabriella.

'Anyway, I'll see you later Troy. Oh here's my number.' Sharpay smiled seductivly. The Wildcat team watched her reach down the v neck parting of her pink top and pull out a gold and pink card. She kissed it and handed it to Troy.

'Call me.' Then she bent down and kissed his cheek. 'Ryan and I need to work on this years show, and I get to pick who's in it, isn't that great?' Then Sharpay flounced off.

'SLUT!' Gabriella yelled and the whole cafeteria silenced. Sharpay stopped in her tracks.

'Oh man, you did it way bad Gabs.' Taylor said.

'Yeah Gabriella, no one calls Sharpay rude names like that in a crowd, especially the school, and lives to see the next day.' Chad saud worriedly. 'I'll be at you're funeral.'

Sharpay slowly walked back over to the table.

'_What_ did you say to me?' Sharpay hissed.

'I...I...' Gabriella was truly scared.

'You may be new Montez but freaks like you should learn the rules. No one calls me a slut and lives to see the next day.' Sharpay growled. 'Does everyone remember Vince Krabin?' she added a little louder.

'Ooo, you beat him up so bad that his mum and dad transferred him and you didn't even get in trouble.' Zeke said and Chad shuddered and cluched his basketball tighter.

'I'm giving you a final warning Montez.' Sharpay hissed.

'You fat ugly bitchy slut.' Gabriella said under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharpay wandered to her locker and saw the words "BIG FAT UGLY SLUT" written across in red marker. Sharpay screamed and passing people could people who passed practically see smoke coming out of her ears.

'GABRIELLA!' Sharpay yelled.

Chad and Troy came up laughing. 'What's up now Sharpay?'

'You had something to do with this didn't you?' she hissed, standing in front of her locker. 'You and Gabriella planned this!'

'What are you talking about Sharpay?' Troy asked and Sharpay moved aside.

'OK, this time Gabriella went too far.' Chad said angrily and he looked at Troy.

'Gabs would never do that Shar!'

'Don't you _Shar_ me Bolton!' Sharpay cried and she ran to the drama office. Chad and Troy looked at eachother and ran after Sharpay. They peeked through the window to see Sharpay talking to Ms Darbus, tears streaming down her face. Ms Darbus looked angry.

'Sharpay, I give you permission to do what ever you want to Gabriella. Just don't get her in hospital.'

'Thank you Ms Darbus, I know exactly how to get back at that brat.' Sharpay stopped crying and applied makeup to her face so it looked like she hadn't been crying at all.

Sharpay stood in the lunch room and waited until Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chadd, Zeke, Kelsi and the basketball and science teams entered.

'Why if it isn't the Ice Queen. I see you had a re decorating of your locker.' Gabriella smirked, waiting for Sharpay to blow up. But Sharpay just stood still, leaning to one side admiring her nails.

'Is that the best you can do?' Sharpay said.

Gabriella was gobsmacked at Sharpay's reaction.

'Well, no.' she stuttered. Sharpay looked at her while Chad and Troy turned towards one another and gave eachother worried looks.

'Gabriella, back down!' Taylor whispered. The whole cafeteria was silent and was waiting what Sharpay was going to do.

Sharpay started to circle Gabriella.

'You know, _Gabby_, that dress you're wearing is so last century. Let me fix it.' Sharpay clicked her fingers and Ryan came over with green goopy paint. Sharpay took it and threw it over Gabriella.

'You're hair is the wrong colour.'

Sharpay then threw bright pink paint on Gabriella.

'Your odour is just yuck.' Sharpay took out a green looking liquid in a bottle and squirted it all over Gabriella so she smelt like horse dung and moss. 'Did also mention that only last year, you stopped wetting the bed. You had a bladder problem, is that right.'

The students in the cafeteria started laughing and Gabriella looked around and began to cry.

'That's right cry. Everyone thinks our lives are so easy. But Ryan and I aren't just rich, we're unloved. You don't know how well off you are to have a family that loves you!' Sharpay yelled. 'I told you not to mock me. So you've ended up like Vince; the laughing stock of the school!' Sharpay flicked her hair back. 'And finally for the finishing touches.' Sharpay marched over to Troy and grabbed his shirt. 'You're going to help me break Gabriella. RYAN!'

Ryan made Gabriella turn around to see Troy kissing Sharpay. Sharpay, being a good actor, had made it seem that Troy kissed her.

'Troy how could you!' Gabriella cried.

'Told you, don't mess with the Ice Queen!' Taylor muttered.

Sharpay had noticed something as she kissed Troy, he was kissing her back. Sharpay pushed him away.

'I hate you!'

'I hate you more!' Troy yelled and he twirled her around and kissed her again. Sharpay pushed him away.

'Why are you kissing me?' Sharpay demanded.

'You started it!'

'Oh cry me a river!' Sharpay hissed.

'If I did, you'd pollute it!'

'You heart bleeding liberal!'

'Ice queen!'

' You wanna kiss me as much as I wanna kiss you?' Sharpay demanded again.

'I'm surprised someone as smart and beautiful as you should have to ask!'

The two kissed

**That's all for now folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella stood still and watched the two populest and wanted people making out with eachother. Gabriella ran off to the bathroom with Taylor and Kelsi behind her. Sharpay let go of Troy and grabbed her bag off Ryan and pranced off.

'Troy? Dude?' Chad said, waving his hand in front of Troy's blank eyes.

'Huh?'

'You do know that you and the ice queen made out.' Zeke said.

'Um, we did?'

'Yeah, and Gabbs just ran off.'

'Oh I better go find her then.' Troy said and then he ran off in the direction of where the girls had just been.

Troy skidded around the corner when he saw Sharpay just standing in front of her locker. Her eyes were cast down but she didn't cry.

'Sharpay?'

'What do you want Bolton.'

'What's happened to you?'

'You wouldn't understand.' Sharpay threw her books in the locker and as the door to it swung forward, Troy saw Gabriella's stubby handwriting on Sharpay's locker and he gasped.

'Oh, you finally noticed?' Sharpay asked coldly.

'Why did she do that?'

'Dunno.' Sharpay slammed the locker shut and Troy scooped her into a hug.

'Tell me Shar.'

'Alright.'

What Sharpay and Troy didn't know was that they were being watched by Taylor, Gabriella, Kelsi, Chad and Zeke.

'Are you sure this is right, I mean, this is Sharpay we're talking about.' Chad said.

'Who cares?' Gabriella scoffed and she turned the tape recorder on.

'Well Troy it's like this. Before I spent 2 months off school, I came home like any normal girl. My mum beats me and Ryan. Me especially because when she was told she was gonna have twins- but they were gonna be both boys. When she found out that the hospital made a mistake and one was gonna be a girl, she went crazy. When I was a baby she treated me nice, but when I was 7 she forced me and Ryan to take classes for acting and singing. She said she didn't want failures for children and that I was a mistake. Ryan, well you know he's not the brightest of people, counts on me a lot. But as soon as mum began to hit me and slip drink and tablets into my food, Ryan stood up for me. That was when she hated us both.

'Daddy always stood up for us and showered us with gifts. Mum always lied about her hurting us. She said that we were being bullied and that we wouldn't tell her who was hurting us. When me and Ryan were both 13, Daddy came home early for our first year as a teenager. He opened the door to see Mums hand raised and Ryan on the floor unconscious. He went beserk and Mum told him that she was drunk the next day and he forgave her. And that's when she began to poisen him. If we told Daddy or anyone, she'd kill them and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. As soon as I started High School I became the ice queen due to my acting skills.

'When I was 15, Daddy collapsed and died. Mum had done it so cleverly that the people who examined him didn't know what had caused his death so they filed him as a heart attack death. Anyway, Mum beagn to hit us everyday. Me and Ry are both 17 now; 2 months ago, I came home, I slipped through the door to avoid any trouble. I had been to the cafe with my friend from out of school. When I turned the lamp on to a dim light I saw Ryan on the floor unconscious and bleeding. There was a hammer next to his neck and obviously mum had hit him there, therefor putting him in a coma. I'm really not supposed to tell anyone this so please don't tell anyone.'

'I won't Sharpay.' Troy smiled.

'Anyway, I confronted mum and she was ironing. She looked at me angrily but I didn't back down. I shouted at her; then she advanced on me with the hot iron. I grabbed the bottle of Vodka and threw it in her face. She screamed and I began to ran to the phone. I dialled 911 and ordered for the police and an ambulence for Ryan. Then she came in and grabbedmy leg and pressed the iron on it. I screamed and the door flew open with armed police and paramedics. The paramedics looked at my burn and told me to change the bandaging they were gonna give me every 3 hours and not to let anything bump against it. They took Ryan to the hospital, I thought he was just unconscious. I never expected that he was in coma! The police took Mum for questioning. I gave the people my number and when they phoned me it well you heard the conversation.'

'Yes Shar, so what happened in the 2 months you were away?' Troy said, he was shocked at Sharpay's story.

'Well, I when the paramedics took me to hospital, I found myself next to Ryan. They thought that it would be comforting to be with the only family in the hospital. The police came to my ward and asked me questioned. I told them of how my Daddy died and that how she threatened us to keep it a secret. I told them everything from the beginning. How we were treated and all that stuff. She was condemed for murder and child abuse. So she's got a life time ban. At the moment me and Ry are staying with our grandparents from Daddy's side of the family.

'Ryan was in a coma for 3 weeks. I stayed with him in my bed, cause I had permission you see. I talked to him and when I told him that I was OK and that mum was in prison and she would ever hurt us again, he woke up. The school said that we should take some time off. Nana, Grandad and I looked after Ryan and finally we were better and we returned to school.'

'Sharpay, I'm so sorry.' Troy said.

'It's OK. I don't need anyone!' Sharpay said softly and she marched off.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella turned the tape off and ran quiely off before the others could stop her.

'You know Gabriella, I really think we shouldn't so this.' Taylor said.

'I agree, I never really knew about Sharpay like that.' Chad said.

'Gabbs?'

Chad, Zeke, Kelsi and Taylor turned around to see Gabriella gone.

At lunch time, Gabriella gave the tape to the AV kid and asked him to play it. The school was in the cafeteria. Sharpay and Ryan were sitting with Ms Darbus at the Drama table, where only the teacher and co-presidents could sit. Suddenly a noise came from the speakers.

'Hey y'all, this is an anonymous tape and it has some important info on it so listen up!' came the voice. No one could determine whose it was apart form Taylor, Zeke, Chad and Kelsi. Gabriella had disguised her voise so it sounded like Mickey Mouses.

'Well Troy it's like this. Before I spent 2 months off school, I came home like any normal girl. My mum beats me and Ryan. Me especially because when she was told she was gonna have twins- but they were gonna be both boys. When she found out that the hospital made a mistake and one was gonna be a girl, she went crazy. When I was a baby she treated me nice, but when I was 7 she forced me and Ryan to take classes for acting and singing. She said she didn't want failures for children and that I was a mistake. Ryan, well you know he's not the brightest of people, counts on me a lot. But as soon as mum began to hit me and slip drink and tablets into my food, Ryan stood up for me. That was when she hated us both.

'Daddy always stood up for us and showered us with gifts. Mum always lied about her hurting us. She said that we were being bullied and that we wouldn't tell her who was hurting us. When me and Ryan were both 13, Daddy came home early for our first year as a teenager. He opened the door to see Mums hand raised and Ryan on the floor unconscious. He went beserk and Mum told him that she was drunk the next day and he forgave her. And that's when she began to poisen him. If we told Daddy or anyone, she'd kill them and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. As soon as I started High School I became the ice queen due to my acting skills.

'When I was 15, Daddy collapsed and died. Mum had done it so cleverly that the people who examined him didn't know what had caused his death so they filed him as a heart attack death. Anyway, Mum beagn to hit us everyday. Me and Ry are both 17 now; 2 months ago, I came home, I slipped through the door to avoid any trouble. I had been to the cafe with my friend from out of school. When I turned the lamp on to a dim light I saw Ryan on the floor unconscious and bleeding. There was a hammer next to his neck and obviously mum had hit him there, therefor putting him in a coma. I'm really not supposed to tell anyone this so please don't tell anyone.' The school heard Sharpay's voice say

'I won't Sharpay.' came Troy's voice from the speakers.

'Anyway, I confronted mum and she was ironing. She looked at me angrily but I didn't back down. I shouted at her; then she advanced on me with the hot iron. I grabbed the bottle of Vodka and threw it in her face. She screamed and I began to ran to the phone. I dialled 911 and ordered for the police and an ambulence for Ryan. Then she came in and grabbedmy leg and pressed the iron on it. I screamed and the door flew open with armed police and paramedics. The paramedics looked at my burn and told me to change the bandaging they were gonna give me every 3 hours and not to let anything bump against it. They took Ryan to the hospital, I thought he was just unconscious. I never expected that he was in coma! The police took Mum for questioning. I gave the people my number and when they phoned me it well you heard the conversation.' Sharpay's voice came again

'Yes Shar, so what happened in the 2 months you were away?' Troy's voice echoed through the quiet cafeteria.

'Well, I when the paramedics took me to hospital, I found myself next to Ryan. They thought that it would be comforting to be with the only family in the hospital. The police came to my ward and asked me questioned. I told them of how my Daddy died and that how she threatened us to keep it a secret. I told them everything from the beginning. How we were treated and all that stuff. She was condemed for murder and child abuse. So she's got a life time ban. At the moment me and Ry are staying with our grandparents from Daddy's side of the family.

'Ryan was in a coma for 3 weeks. I stayed with him in my bed, cause I had permission you see. I talked to him and when I told him that I was OK and that mum was in prison and she would ever hurt us again, he woke up. The school said that we should take some time off. Nana, Grandad and I looked after Ryan and finally we were better and we returned to school.'

'Thankyou for listening.' came Gabriella's disguised voice. Everyhead turned to Sharpay whose head was in her hands.

Then some people began to laugh.

'Sharpay's just a fake!'

'Sharpay, feelings?'

There were nasty comments coming from everywhere. Sharpy knew who did it. Her eyes darted to Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor. She stood up abruptly and marched out of the cafeteria leaving the laughter behind her. Ms Darbus and Ryan ran up to her.

'Sharpay sweetie, are you OK.'

'Shar, who did it?'

Sharpay spat the one name out. 'Gabriella.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Gabriella Montez?' Ms Darbus said, shocked.

'The same one.' Sharpay muttered, gritting her teeth together.

'Sharpay, did you know that she recorded the converstion?' Ryan said.

'Ya think?' Sharpay yelled.

'Don't worry Shar, we'll get through this and we'll get back at her!' Ryan said and Sharpay hung her head.

'She won Ryan. Everyone knows who we really are now. Ice Queen won't work anymore.' Sharpay said sadly.

'Do you think that Troy was behind this?' Ryan asked.

'If there's one thing I know about Troy, is that he keeps his word and he wouldn't do that to me; he promised.'

'Now now Sharpay; I'm going to have a real hard chat with Gabriella and...'

'No Ms Darbus! Sorry, but I have to figure this out for myself.' Sharpay walked off and Ryan and Ms Darbus looked at eachother. Never had they seen Sharpay so down.

Sharpay and her brother along with the class entered the gym and waited for coach Bolten to schoose the team captains.

'Troy, Chad, you're the captains- choose your team.' Coach Bolten said.

'I choose Kelsi.'

'I choose Zeke.'

Soon Ryan, Gabriella and Sharpay were the only oens left.

'I choose Gabriella.' Troy said. Chad groaned quietly.

'I choose Ryan.' he said reluctantly.

'Sharpay.' Troy said and he motioned her to the team. Sharpay dragged her feet over there. What the team didn't know was that she was a basketball fan and that she took private lessons out of school along with a lot of trophies as well as her brother.

'Ok gang, huddle up.' Troy said. 'Now what we're gonna do is...'

'Just pass to everyone but Sharpay.' Gabriella smirked.

The team nodded in agreement.

'1,2,3, BREAK!'

The teams gathered on the court and Coach Bolten blew his whistle. Chad began to dribble the ball and ran down the court, Troy persuing him. Sharpay stood at the end of the court near her basket, waiting for Chad. She looked at her nails and soon she heard Chad running up. As quick as a snake she slithered her hand under the ball as Chad passed.

'Sharpay PASS!' Troy yelled and Sharpay rolled her eyes and she began to dribble.

'Yo, ice queen pass!' Gabriella yelled. Sharpay dodged everyone and was about to shoot when Ryan snatched it off her. The Evans twins played eachother and soon the whole gym was quiet and no one but the twins were moving, they were just watching. Ryan and Sharpay had shot 7 baskets each.

'1 MINUTE LEFT!' Coach Bolten cried and he was just as surprised as the class. Sharpay grabbed the ball and dribbled to the end of the court. She jumped and so did Ryan. It was as if it was in slow motion, Sharpay's eyes widened.

_'This is for Troy!_' she thought and she rolled over and shot the ball threw the basket just as coach Bolten blew his whistle.

'TIME!' he cried and Sharpay grabbed the ball off the floor and spun it around.

'Wow twins! You really ought to join the basketball squad.'

'Sorry coach Bolten; I'm way to busy.' Sharpay said and she chucked the ball at him and walked out of the gym. Ryan bowed and put his hat on and followed his sister.

Troy and Chad and many other boys watched Sharpay walk to the changing rooms. Her hips were swaying sexily from side to side. Her yellow shorts were also very baggy on her and the white sports top was almost see through.

Chad whistled and Troy sighed dreamily.

'When did she get so good at basketball?' Kelsi said awed.

'No idea.' Gabriella said, just as shocked as Kelsi and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Sharpay marched out of the girls changing room and met her brother by her locker. Sharpay threw her gym clothes in the now open locker.

'Shar, what's wrong.'

'Ooo, I hate people! They always asume things. Now I'm known as the Basketball Ice Queen and I hate it! Maybe I shouold transfer.'

'Sharpay, don't give up, we just have to find a tactical way of getting back aat Gabriella and company.'

'Wow, you really know your words.'

'Thanks.'

'OK, I've already humiliated her, we need to find stuff out about her secret life.'

'Like what?'

'If she's cheating or you know other stuff.'

'I'm proud to call you my sister.' Ryan said, evil smiles creeping on both twins faces.

'I know.' Sharpay said and the twins gave eachother high fives.

Gabriella walked into town, unaware of the twins behind her. Sharpay was wearing a brown haired wig and black sexy clingy clothing and Ryan was wearing a black wig with a white shirt and black trousers.

The twins followed Gabriella with camera's. As both of them could speak Polish, they pretended to be tourists.

They watched Gabriella walk up to a boy with blonde hair who looked around 19. They kissed passionately. The boy put his arms slightly up Gabriella's shirt and she hooked her arms around his neck.

'Bingo.' Sharpay said in Polish and she took a lot of photos along with her brother. They then ran off to print them.

'Make like 400 copies of each.' Sharpay said and they photocopied each of the photos. Sharpay and Ryan walked into school early that day as they were the only students that had keys to the school and knew the alarm code. Ms Darbus had given them permission to have revenge. Sharpay and Ryan went around the school hanging up the photos with comments on the like-

_"Poor Troy, how could you Gabriella"_

_"Gabriella the cheater"_

_"I dub Gabriella Montez- Lady Gabriella Bitchy Montez the cheater of East High"_

_"Basket ball champ's girl has a new man"_

Sharpay and Ryan drove home after setting the alarm and locking up again. 3 hours later they pulled up to the school, knowing that they wouldn't be the first. Sharpay didn't care that she would be hated again. She knew that Ice Queen was in revenge and boys still wanted her.

Sharpay and Ryan entered the school to see Chad and Troy pick up a leaflet and Gabriella walk up to them.

'What's that?' she asked.

'Gabbs is this true?' the twins saw Troy ask and he showed Gabriella the picture. Gabriella's face went white.

'Where did you get this?' she whispered. Troy threw it on the floor and ran off.

Gabriella looked at the words at the bottom- _"Basket ball champ's girl has a new man"_

A tear rolled down Gabriella's face and she began to run aroun the school gathering up the papers


	10. Chapter 10

Sharpay walked into the classroom with Ryan and sat down. Suddenly a phone went off. Sharpay checked her's before Ms Darbus entered the room. Suddenly she saw Gabriella answer her phone. Sharpay smirked and grabbed it off her.

'Hello, this is Sharpay, Gabriella's bf. She can't anwer at the moment can I take a name and message?' Sharpay asked. There was a pause and the whole room was silent.

'Ok then George, I'll make sure she meets you at the Tipton Hotel for dinner.' Sharpay hung up just as Ms Darbus entered.

'Ms Darbus! Gabriella had her phone on; so I took it off her.'

'I'll be seeing you in detension tonight Montez.' Ms Darbus said.

Sharpay and Ryan were the last ones to leave the room. As soon as they stepped out of the room they were confronted by Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi. The three girls pushed the twins back into the room and shut the door.

'What did you think you were doing?' Gabriella asked and she grabbed Sharpay by the neck and began to grip tighter and tighter. Sharpay struggled to remove her hand from her own neck. Kelsi and Taylor held Ryan back, gagged him and tied him up. Sharpay couldn't breathe.

'Let go!' she tried to say but it came out as: 'Agga'

Sharpay felt the life being squeezed out of her while Ryan watched helplessly.

'Why did you spy on me- wait you and Ryan were those Polish tourists weren't you?'

Troy and Chad were walking down the stairs because Chad had left his basketball by his chair; and he refused to go to the next class with out it. Troy heard a noise and looked through the small window with Chad to be horrified at the sight of Gabriella standing on a chair and holding the small Sharpay by the neck so she was dangling in the air while Ryan was tied up in a chiar with Kelsi and Taylor at the side. Sharpay was going pale and her rosy cheeks had gone. Troy kicked the door open and Gabriella dropped Sharpay so she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Troy yelled and he ran to Sharpay's side and held her up. The colour was slowly returning to her face and her breathing was fast and heavy.

'You saved my life just in time Troy!'

'I suppose I did, but I guess you were the one who put those pictures up.'

'I guess I did it for attention; I mean, Gabriella was cheating on you, and I've always kinda...'

'Kind of what?'

'I've always liked you really and I felt it wasn't fair that Gabriella was being unfaithful to you and I wanted to show you so maybe... who am I kidding, you hate me so...' Sharpay said sadly and she weakly walked over to Ryan and undid his gag and ropes before punching Kelsi and Taylor.

'Never do that to my brother again, you hear?' she yelled. Chad and Troy had never seen Sharpay so protective over anyone. Then she and Ryan marched out of the classroom and towards drama studio.

'Since when has Sharpay ever been so emotive and protective over her bro?' Chad asked.

'My guessing is probably the coma.' Troy replied.

'Troy babe, I never cheated, she must have...'

'Don't lie Gabs, I'm sorry but it's over.' Troy began to walk off. He felt so bad and happy at the same time. He felt bad because he knew that ever since he had really gotten to know Shar[ay, he was falling deeply in love with her and that was during the time he was supposed to love Gabriella. He felt good because he had finally washed his hands of her and he was free to tell Sharpay his fellings for her.


	11. Chapter 11

The news of Gabriella's attempted murder of Sharpay spread quickly around the school's students but no one told the police or teachers of the inccedent.

_6 months later_

Sharpay, Ryan and Ms Darbus were in the auditorium looking at the auditions for the new musical.

'OK, next we have Paul Grant.' Sharpay said and she chewed the top of her pen. With in 2 seconds of him singing, Sharpay slapped her forehead and cried 'NEXT!'

After 3 hours of listening to singers only 3 people were for call backs, Sharpay and her brother and a girl named Jenna.

'Is no one actually good?' Sharpay yelled and she got up.

'Wait, Shar. Maybe we should stick around a bit longer.' Ryan said, knowing that Troy would turn up.

'Ryan, I'm not waiting around for any longer. I need to get back home. Since I just bought us a giant house out of my own money and you're an heir and I'm an heiress, we're loaded. Plus, I'm also working as a waitress at a night club and you still need to find a job!' Sharpay hissed and she grabbed her white and red GUCCI bag.

'What about Troy? Is he gonna be in the musical.'

'Troy Bolten is not going to be in my show!' Sharpay yelled and quite a few heads turned.

'Why not? I thought you liked him.' Ryan said adjusting his hat.

'I dunno anymore, I mean if he liked me back, which I doubt, he would have asked me out ages ago!'

Troy ran to the auditorium.

'Can I audition?' Troy yelled as he ran in to the room.

'Too late Bolten, I don't want to listen to anyother people sing. Ever since you stole Ryans and myself's roles is the last Musical; I refuse to work with you!'

'Did Gabriella audition.'

'Yep, but before she opened her mouth Sharpay pushed her off the stage.' Ryan laughed and Troy chuckled.

'Well, children, my home theatre and...fiance is waiting for me and like the theatre, he waits for no one.' Ms Darbus said and she pranced off.

'Please Sharpay.'

'Ahh, fine.' she sighed. 'Double or single?'

'Double please.'

'Wait, he can't be a double caus he hasn't got someone to sing with!' Sharpay laughed and she was about to walk off when Ryan began to speak.

'Why don't you sing with him Shar?'

'What?' Sharpay hissed.

'You look good together.'

'Ryan., you and I always work together; remember- twins always work with twins!'

'Can't you just try it.'

'Alright, what shall we sing?' Sharpay said and she put her bag back down. What the teens didn't know was that Ms Darbus was watching them.

'Um the song from last years audition.'

'Whatever!'

_Troy:_

_It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see you were always there beside me._

_Sharpay:_

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold._

_Both:_

_But you were always there beside me. This feelings like no other, I want you to know, that I'd never have someone that knows me like ya do._

_Sharpay:_

_The way ya do._

_Troy:_

_Oh, the way ya do._

_Sharpay:_

_And I've never had someone, as good for me as you._

_Troy:_

_No one like you. So lonly before I finally found, what I've been lookin' for._

_Sharpay:_

_So good to be seen, so good to be heard._

_Both:_

_Don't have to say a word._

_Troy:_

_So long I was lost, so good to be found, I'm lovin' havin' you around._

_Sharpay:_

_Oh, I love havin' you around._

_Troy:_

_This feelings like no other_

_Both:_

_I want you to know_

_Sharpay flicked her hair back._

_Both:_

_That I've never had someone..._

They both stopped singing and Troy kissed her cheek. Sharpay slapped him.

'Don't _ever_ kiss me again!' Sharpay glared at Troy but suddenly clapping was heard.

'Bravo! Bravo! You two work wonderfully together!' came Ms Darbus' voice as she walked around the corner.

'But, I'm still working with Ryan right?'

'That I decide, along with the other people who will play not so major roles.'

'But, I thought...'

'You were only picking the major roles; which were 4.'

Sharpay stomped her foot. 'Oh, I was looking so forward to this!'

'Sharpay dear, you will be helping where everyone will be standing!


	12. Chapter 12

Sharpay came into school the next day to see the bulliten board.

_Callbacks:_

_Rolls for Samantha and Fred:_

_Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolten_

_Ryan Evans and Jenna Sanx_

_Rolls for Janet and Paul:_

_Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolten_

_Ryan Evans and Jenna Sanx_

_Rolls for Ingrid and Foxe:_

_Gabriella Montez and Freddie Hound_

_Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolten_

Sharpay screamed as Ryan read the callbacks out.

'How could Ms Darbus do this?' she yelled.

'Well at least we have the main rolls and you're with _Troy_. Maybe we're being filmed right now.'

'Oh shut up.'

'What's wrong with Ms Evans today?' Chad laughed walking up and he gasped at the board. '_Again?!'_ Chad cried. 'I'm going to kill that guy!' then he stormed off. Sharpay stamped her foot and marched off.

'Sharpay WAIT!' Ryan called and he ran after her.

Ryan entered his and Sharpay's secret hideout (the janitors closet people!) to see her on her pink waterbed, crying.

'Sis, whats wrong?' he asked gently.

'Whats _wrong!_' Sharpay yelled through her tears. 'I don't want to be with Troy! Those major roles have kisses in them! I don't want to be with him, let alone _kiss_ him!' Sharpay sighed and put her hands in her head.

Meanwhile Troy was whistling in the corridor when he walked past the janitors closet. He heard voices and then he realised that was Sharpay's and Ryan's secret place.

_'I don't want to be with Troy! Those major roles have kisses in them! I don't want to be with him, let alone kiss him!' _he heard Sharpay say. He heard Ryan sigh and the Janitors closet open.

'Oh, um, you didn't see or hear anything?' Ryan tried.

'Yeah right. If Sharpay doesn't want to work with me, I'll drop out.' Troy said sadly. He tried to hide it but Ryan being a good actor, could tell.

'Look, Sharpay does like you, but she's just a little stressed. What if you went on a blind date, I'll make sure it's you.'

'OK but...' Troy said but Ryan was gone.

* * *

At break, Ryan went to the basket ball team and made them all put their names in for a blind date with Sharpay and paid them $100 each.

'Hey sis, take something out of this box.' Ryan handed her a different box to the one which the basketball team had put their names in. The box was full of Troy's name.

Sharpay sighed and pulled out a scrap of paper. 'What's this for?'

'Remember, I told you I was gonna give you a blind date ages ago.'

'Yeah.' Sharpay said slowly.

'Well, I got around to doing it. Open your date paper.' Ryan said.

'Do you know who it is?' Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

'Nope.' Ryan said without smiling as he was a very good liar, better than Sharpay. Sharpay looked down at the pink paper and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened at the name the unravelled before her- TROY BOLTEN

'I'm going on a date with Troy Bolten?' Sharpay gasped.

'Correction, a _blind_ date.' Ryan said smugly.

'So what will I do now?'

'Well you're the expert when it comes to dating.'

Sharpay stood up smiling. 'You are absolutley right.' then she marched off to the gym.


	13. Chapter 13

Sharpay marched straight into the boys changing room.

'Woah! Pretty girl at 9:00.' cried out a boy named James. Sharpay rolled her eyes and found Troy's locker.

'hey what's Sharpay doing here?' Chad asked.

'Did you have something to do with this blind date?' Sharpay asked and she glared into all of the basketballs teams eyes.

'Ooo, who's Sharpay's blind date then?' mocked Zeke. Sharpay's eyes narrowed and darted to Troy.

'See you at mine and Ryan's apartment at 7 Troy.' Sharpay said flicking her hair back. She rummaged through her bag and gave him a new pink and gold card. 'Toodles!' Sharpay then pranced out of the changing rooms.

Chad bounced his basketball on the shiny floor.

'Dude, you have a _date_ with _Sharpay_?'

'Hey we all put our names in the box.'

'But she practically hates you after you didn't respond to when she admitted her feelings for you! Plus we did it for money.' Chad cried.

'Well, I couldn't ask her out. I mean I was getting over what Gabriella did to me!'

'Well, good luck with your date tonight man. See ya later!' Chad then walked off.

* * *

Sharpay was at home looking through her wardrobe, chucking everything out.

'What shall I wear to this stupid blind date that'll make Troy like me. I'm gonna act real nice and be myself, but not too nice. Any sign of dangerous snooping then he's in for it!' Sharpay muttered to herself.

Finally she decided to wear a small black dress which ended just before her knees. It was a halter neck dress with a low cut. She wore a black chocker with diamonds encrusted in it. Her shoes were black stilettos and she wore tanned tights.

At 7 o'clock the door bell ran and Ryan answered it.

'Come in Troy, she'll be down in a sec. Grab a biscuit and look around, I'll go and grab her.' Ryan smiled and winked then he went upstairs. Troy walked around the bottom floor admiring the colour coded room. Everything matched and was perfect. Troy sat in the living room and Ryan entered.

'Proudly presenting: my sister.' Ryan smiled and walked to the side and Sharpay entered the room. Troy's jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful girl with blonde hair. He stood up and offered his arm to her. Sharpay took it with a smile and he led her to the car. What the couple didn't know was that they were being followed by Chad, Zeke and Ryan.

* * *

'Bookings under Troy Bolten.' Troy said to the host when they entered the restaurant.

'This way.' he said in a very heavy Italian accent and he led them to a table.

About 5 minutes later, Ryan and Chad and Zeke all in wigs andd costumes.

'Table under Evans.' Ryan said.

'This way.' the host led them to a table quite close to Sharpay's and Troy's. Chad and Zeke stared at the beautiful Sharpay. She sat beautifully, her posture was beautiful, her smile was wonderful and the boys saw a completely different side to her.

'So, were you angry that I was your blind date?' Troy asked.

'Well, I was shocked but not angry.' Sharpay smiled.

'You're looking...wonderful tonight.' Troy smiled.

'Thanks.' Sharpay smiled. Finally two plates of Penne al Pomadoro arrived and Sharpay and Troy began to eat.

'So how are things now?' Troy asked. Sharpay swallowed and looked suspiciously at Troy.

'How do you mean?' she said slowly.

'I mean, like with your mother and all. Are you guys OK, on your own?' Troy asked stabbing his fork back into his pasta.

'I don't think that's any of your buisness thank you very much.' Sharpay said loudly. Ryan, Chad and Zeke saw and heard Sharpay and Troy. Suddenly Sharpay got up.

'You know Troy, I thought this would be a nice date, but you are just a conceited jerky...jock! And I have a present for you.' Sharpay smiled evilly and she picked up her diet coke and tipped it over Troy's head.

'I don't want you to ever stick your nose in me and Ryan's buisness again! It's bad enough that I may have to _kiss_ you in this school play and I hope that after we graduate, I shall never see you again!' then she stomped out of the rerstaurant leaving a $40 bill on the hosts front desk. She signalled for a taxi and drove home.


	14. Chapter 14

Sharpay opened the door and stepped in. It was dark. She tried to flip the switch on but the lights didn't come on.

'Ryan?' she called out. Her voice was shaky and she was scared, truly scared.

'Thank you for bailing me out sweetie.' came a womans voice. Suddenly the room flooded with light and Sharpay gasped.

'Mum?'

'I'm out of prison, or rather I escaped. And sweetie, I've totally become a different woman.'

'Stay...stay away from me!' Sharpay backed away.

'I was thinking we could talk.'

'No.'

Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Troy walked back to the house to see Sharpay walking backwards passed the window. She looked terrified and she was talking. Suddenly Ryan saw brown hair and tanned skin come into view.

'Oh God!' he muttered and he kicked the door open. 'YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!'

'Ryan, baby is that you?' his mother said.

'I'm calling the police.' Ryan started to walk towards the phone. Suddenly the twins mum pulled out a gun.

'Don't you move near that device.' she shot the gun.

Troy, Chad and Zeke stood waiting when suddenly a gun shot was heard. Teh three of them ran inside to see Sharpay throw herself and push her brother out the way. Ryan was fine, but Sharpay lay on the floor. Chad dialled the police and an ambulence.

'Don't move!' Troy yelled and Mrs Evans stopped.

'Is this another one one your toy boys Sharpay?' Mrs Evans said and when Sharpay didn't answer, Mrs Evans kicked her. Sharpay shook her head.

'Good, because I would have killed him.'

Suddenly armed police broke through the window and grabbed the woman while paramedics hauled Sharpya into the ambulence and drove off. Troy stared at the flashing blue lights as they became smaller and smaller.

Chad laid a hand on Troy's shoulder.

'We'll see her tomorrow.'

Troy nodded and he went to Ryan.

'Are you OK.'

'What if I lose her Troy?' Ryan asked.

'You won't. I promise.'

'Well Bolten, some things you can't promise!' Ryan cried and he stood up.

'Do you want us to stay over?' Chad asked.

'If you want. Choose a room. There are loads upstairs.I'm going to make a coffee.'

Chad, Zeke and Troy phoned home and then went upstairs to take a look around. The first room that was opposite the winding staircase was Sharpay's. On the gleaming white door there were the words _Sharpay's Room_ carved in black. Chad pushed the door open and gasped at how big the room was. It was at least 19 ft by 6ft. There was a whole wall of wardrobe and mirrors, a cream en suite, a pink queen size bed with white fluffy pillows. The carpet was white and it was beautiful.

'Woah.' Zeke breathed.

'It's really something isn't it.' came a voice from behind them. The three boys turned to see Ryan standing behind them _without_ a hat and eating chocolate ice cream straight from the tub.

'I'll give you a tour.' Ryan showed the basketballers around their house


	15. Chapter 15

'So Ryan, why didn't you...' started Chad

'go in the ambulence with Sharpay?' said Ryan sadly. 'I couoldn't face it. I just couldn't.' Ryan chucked the ice cream carton away and shut his bedroom door shut.

'I call Sharpay's room!'Chad called.

'No I will!' Zeke cried.

'How about no one does, then it's fair.' 'Troy, dude, that is one of the stupidest things you have said, In all my life, I have never seen or heard you be so modest.' Chad smacked Troy on the back.

'Ryan, what's the real reason you didn't want to go with Shar?' Troy ignored Chad's comment.

'I've seen too much blood and horror in my life. I've seen death loads of tims and I'm afraid that she'll…..' 'It's OK man.' Zeke said and he patted Ryan on the back.

Ryan entered school alone the next morning. No news had spread about Sharpay. Gabriella walked up to Ryan and stood in his path.

'What do you want freaky math girl?' Ryan said using his twin sisters icey tone. Gabriella was taken aback.

'Where's your twin that's made of ice?' she snapped. Ryan's eyes saddened and he cast them down. He didn't answer and shoved past Gabriella and out of site. Gabriella's face contorted into her thinking face.

'That's interesting. _Very_ interesting.' Gabriella walked up to class which she had with Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay.

Gabriella entered the room to see Ryan sitting behind an empty chair.

'Where's Ice Bitch?' Gabriella said evilly. Ryan stood up and the room went quiet.

'Don't you talk about my sis like that. You are just jealous that Sharpay won Troy's heart and you didn't. We've been observing you Montez! Ever since Troy began to lose interest in you, we knew you would do something. We didn't know you would cheat! But I'm glad my sister has the brains to figure it out. So you leave her alone. You should be called the bitch not her.' Ryn yelled in Gabriella's shocked face. He turned around to address the class. 'You may think of her with a girl with no feelings but she has them alright. You are all self centered people who just look on the inside; not on the inside! Me, Troy and Ms Darbus are the only ones who understand her!' Ryan sat down breathing hard. Ms Darbus entered the room pale.

'Ryan, a moment please.' She whispered. Ryan stood up and went outside.

'Ryan dear. Is Sharpay alright.'

'Ms Darbus, I don't know if she's gonna make it or not. The hospital said that the bullet just missed her heart and they are going to have to keep her on life support and if it doesn't work….'

'Alright Ryan, lets go back in.' Ms Darbus and Ryan entered the busy classroom again. Ms Darbus sat down and began to look at the cast list. The entire class was quiet. Ms Darbus looked up.

'Why are you all so quiet? Talk, do something!' she barked. The whole class was surprised by this action. Chad, Zeke and Troy came over to Ryan, who had his head in his hands.

'Ryan are you OK?' Troy asked. Ryan looked up at him

'No, I dunno if Shar's gonna live or not.' Ryan blubbered.

'Is that what Ms Darbus talked to you about?' Zeke asked.

'Yes. If Shar doesn't get better soon, then Gabriella will take her place in the lead and Sharpay worked so hard to beet her!'

'We'll go to the hospital after school and visit her.' Chad said gently. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chad, Zeke, Ryan and Troy all entered the hospital.

'We're here to see Sharpay Evans.' Ryan gulped.

'I'm sorry but it's blood relatives only.' The receptionist.

'Oh, I'm her twin brother, Troy is one of our cousins and Chad and Zeke are brothers and are our other cousins.' Ryan improvised on the spot.

'Alright then. She's in ward 26 Room 309.'

Ryan, Troy, Chad and Zeke walked into ward 26. They walked down the hall to stop at Room 309. Ryan peeked through the window to see Sharpay in a bright sparkly nightgown with her hair and makeup in perfection, sitting up with wires running in and out of her trying to open a chocolate yoghurt.

'I really don't understand why she always has to look so pretty.' Ryan sighed. 'I'll go in first and then I'll tell her.'

Ryan pushed the door open and the basketball players saw Sharpay's eyes light up.

'Ry!' Sharpay cried.

'Oh Shar, you're OK!'

'Yeah, can you open this yoghurt for me?' she asked and she passed it to him. Ryan took it and opened it for her. Sharpay dunked her spoon in and began to eat it.

'You're not worried that it's not half fat?' Ryan asked.

'Yes, but they won't give me half fat yoghurt. I've put on tons of weight, but as soon as I'm out, I'm going in the gym until I'm thinner again, you know that I actually had to yell at them to put me in this nightgown. Stale green is not my colour you know.' She stuffed another scoop in.

'Um, Shar, Chad, Zeke and Troy are here to see you.' Ryan said nervously.

Sharpay spat out the yoghurt so it landed on Ryan's shirt.

'You brought them here?' she hissed.

'Shar, they saw you get shot! They saw everything! They have a right to see how you are!' Ryan cried.

'Alright, but I'm not going to say anything unless I have to.'

Ryan sighed and motioned for the boys to come in.

'Sharpay are you alright?' Chad asked.

'Yes.' She said in a monotone voice.

'You don't look like it.' Zeke said. That mad Sharpay blow up.

'Dude, take it back!' Ryan hissed.

'But she's all pale underneath.' Zeke insisted.

'SHUT UP!' Sharpay yelled and everyone in the room said. 'First of all, I only put make up on to feel better, second I want you to get out, all of you and Ryan, I wanna talk to you Ryan. NOW GET YOUR ARSES IN GEAR!' Sharpay turned her head away and Ryan saw a single tear run down her soft cheek.

When Troy Zeke and Chad were gone, Ryan took a hold of Sharpay's hand and she squeezed his.

'Ryan, I'm so afraid, I don't know what's gonna happen to me.'

'Shar, it's gonna be fine.' Ryan assured her.

'Geez, what is her problem?' Chad bounced his basketball along the street.

'She's just tired that's all.' Troy said looking at his texts from Gabriella.

'That's right stick up for her, did you see the way she treated us. That abuse has definitely hardened her heart.' Zeke grabbed Chad's basketball.

'Hey!'

'Do you think I should break up with Gabriella?' Troy suddenly asked.

'What?!' Zeke and Chad chorused.

'I said…'

'I know dude, but this is Gabriella we're talking about, you love each other, I know you do.'

'I don't know anymore Zeke, I mean, she's changed. She's always planning ways to get revenge on Sharpay…'

'Here we go on Sharpay again.'

'Yeah, will you ever quit?' Chad seized the basketball from Zeke and together they walked home.

Soon Sharpay was back at school with Ryan, she had been working out for 5 hour in the morning, then she had a snack then another 5 hours in the gym. After a week she was slimmer than she used to be.

'Hey Sharpay.' Troy said, Gabriella was still clinging to his arm.

'Hey Troy, can I say something to you?' she asked sweetly.

'What?'

'BUG OFF!' Sharpay yelled in his face. Troy shook Gabriella off and ran after Sharpay.

'What was that all about, I thought we were on speaking terms!?'

'Ever since you and your _robots_ visited me in you know where I vowed that I would never speak to you or a basketball player again!' Sharpay stood on his foot and walked off.

'Sorry about that man.' Ryan said and he ran after Sharpay.

Sharpay had ordered the janitor to remove the locker door and replace it. Her new locker looked the same but this time it had a cover over it so if anything was written on it, it could be rubbed off.

Sharpay stood by it.

'Aren't you going to open your locker?' Ryan asked as he opened his locker. It was right next to Sharpay's and it also looked the same only the colour was blue and not pink.

'What if Chad and Zeke has said something?' Sharpay asked worriedly.

'I'm sure they haven't.'

'Ryan, I have to get myself a guy.' Sharpay said defiantly. 'I need to show everyone that I'm over Troy and that I want someone else.'

'Well, I know someone that loves you.'

'Is he cool?'

'I suppose he is.'

'Is he handsome.'

'In your point of view he probably would be.'

'Who is it.'

'Aaron Samuels.' (ha ha, got that from mean girls)

'Aaron Samuels likes me?'

'Since your first boyfriend Shar.'

'I suppose he is quite cute. And he's smart and Ryan, you are a genius.'

'Really? I always thought I was quite dim.' Ryan said and Sharpay grabbed his hand and together they went to find Aaron.

Aaron was standing in the drama room.

'Hello Aaron.' Sharpay said sweetly.

The brown haired boy with chocolate brown eyes looked at Sharpay.

'H…h…hi Sharpay.' He stuttered.

'I've just noticed Aaron, you really are kinda cute.' Sharpay touched his shoulder.

'Really? I didn't think you had ever noticed me before.'

'Pish Posh.' Sharpay said.

'So um would you like to go out sometime.'

'Of course.'

'Oh alright…wait did you just agree to go on a date with me?' Aaron asked, stunned.

'Yes.'

'Look Shar, I'm really sorry about what that person who recorded you did.'

'It's OK.'

Aaron held his hand out to Sharpay and she took it. Suddenly Sharpay pulled him into a kiss. As soon as they broke apart Aaron fainted.

'Wow Shar, you work fast.' Ryan said, shocked.

'I know.' Sharpay smiled. 'I never actually noticed Aaron before.'

'You guys actually have a lot in common, you both love drama, acting, dressing up and you even have the same views on animal rights.'

'I know right.' Sharpay smiled. Aaron suddenly woke up.

'I guess we're dating right?' Aaron breathed.

'Yes.' Sharpay nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

Sharpay and Aaron walked out of the drama studio hand in hand.

'You ready Aaron?' Sharpay asked. Aaron took a deep breath.

'I've never been used to popularity before.'

'You'll probably get harsh comments about going out with me, or you'll hear them about me. But at least you'll have people talking about you.'

Aaron smiled and squeezed Sharpay's hand. Aaron watched Sharpay transform herself into the Ice Queen.

Aaron and Sharpay walked straight into the corridor.

'Oh my god is that Aaron Samuels with _Sharpay, the Ice Queen?'_ people began to whisper. Sharpay and Aaron walked past Troy, Gabriella, Taylor Chad and Zeke.

'Oh my God is that the Ice Bitch?' Gabriella cackled.

'With Aaron Samuels?' Taylor asked.

'Yes, do you have a problem with that?' Sharpay snapped.

'As a matter or fact I do.' Gabriella smirked.

'Well Gabriella, what ever you may do, Sharpay's and my love for each other will not break.'

'Sure she's not using you?' Chad asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Of course not, I love her and…'

'But does she love you?' Zeke asked.

Aaron gave a confused look and turned to face Sharpay. Sharpay saw many students walking to the gathering. Now was the time.

'I love Aaron and there's nothing you can do about that and I'll prove it. I don't usually kiss boys I don't like unless I absolutely have to, for my acting career of course.' Sharpay moved up to Aaron and smiled.

'I love you Aaron.' She whispered loudly so Troy and the others could hear. The she and Aaron kissed again. Sharpay deepened it and the students gasped. This was the Ice Queen in passionate mode? Was this the very Ice Queen that hurt people's feelings?

Aaron and Sharpay broke away breathing heavily. Troy had hurt in his eyes, he knew that kiss was a real kiss and that it meant something.

'Lets go Aaron.' Sharpay took Aarons hand and together with Ryan they walked down the hall.

The next day, the school was surprised. Aaron came in with leather trousers on, a white shirt which outlined his 6 pack chest, which no one knew about, and a brown leather jacket. Ryan was wearing a black hat, white top, black jeans and a white sports jacket which had EVANS written on the back. Sharpay on the other hand was beautiful. She wore complete leather as well. Black shiny stiletto shoes, black leather clingy trousers which didn't stop until her waist where a double band crossed her torso and a tube crop top covered her top half. (See Sharpay's outfit on my profile: just pretend it doesn't have the mask OK)

Boys' jaws dropped, girls gave longing looks and teachers didn't dare mess with Sharpay

Sharpay, Ryan and Aaron walked down the corridor.

'It feels good to be popular.' Aaron breathed.

'Tell me about it.' The twins muttered. Ryan and Sharpay waved goodbye to Aaron as they walked into their next class.

'Come sit next to me Sharpay!' exclaimed the boys.

'Ryan, kiss me!' the girls cried.

Sharpay put her hand up and sat down, Ryan just gave them filthy looks.

'Get a life.' He muttered and he sat beside his beautiful sister.

Troy, who was sitting next to Gabriella and Sharpay and in front of Chad, looked at Sharpay hungrily, not knowing he was playing right into her hands.

Ms Darbus came into the classroom and smiled.

'Nice to see you back Sharpay and seeing you looking so well. Are you ready to audition tomorrow.'

'Ms Darbus, must I audition with Bolton, I mean Aaron and I are together and he's got a wonderful voice. Together…'

'Sharpay, I know you want to be with your boyfriend but I've already written out the script and frankly I will not do it again.' Ms Darbus smiled.

'Well can Aaron be a reserve for Troy Bolton's place.'

'Thank you Ms Darbus!' Sharpay shot a dirty look to Troy but turned around to give a blow kiss to Aaron.


	18. Chapter 18

Sharpay and Ryan opened the door of their apartment.

'Are you really using Aaron?' Ryan asked.

'I don't know anymore.' Sharpay sighed.

'It's just for once, you seem happy with Aaron and not stuck on Bolton.'

'I think I love him Ryan.'

'Who Troy?'

'No, _Aaron_.' Sharpay clicked the lock on the door. Ryan's eyes widened at his twin, his other half said that comment.

Aaron was at a course the next day. Sharpay and Ryan were coordinating their colours again. Pink and white was the day. Sharpay was wearing a pink top and white trousers and Ryan was wearing a pink hat, a pink shirt, a white tie and white trousers.

The twins marched through the hall. Suddenly a shriek was heard. The Evan's twins stopped and leaned to the right to see Gabriella and Troy.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE OVER?' Gabriella shrieked.

'I can't take your rambling any longer. It's always about revenge on Sharpay, revenge on Ryan, ways to make Sharpay's life more miserable. What is your problem! What really ticked me off was you recording the conversation me and Shar had!'

'How did you know?' Gabriella whispered.

'It was your _obsession_ with Sharpay.' Troy replied.

Sharpay and Ryan walked over.

'Budge!' Sharpay yelled to an innocent year 7. The girl jumped out of way.

'S…S…Sorry Sharpay.' She stuttered.

'Why are you talking about me and Ryan?' Sharpay demanded.

'Shar, I was…'

'Don't Shar me! You filthy little basketball robot! Now if you would kindly like to get out of the way while Ryan and I get past.'

'No.' Gabriella stood up fro herself.

'Ha! Excuse me?' Sharpay stood to one side.

'Why should I move you back stabbing bitch.'

Those words hurt Sharpay bad but she stood on her ground.

'For starters you are in front of the handsome twins that practically run this school's locker and second you are in big trouble.' Sharpay smirked just as Ms Darbus rounded the corner.

'Ms Darbus, it's my second day back already and that freaky math girl won't move out of the way so I can get to my locker!' Sharpay cried.

'Won't she now?' Ms Darbus rounded on Gabriella. She grabbed Gabriella's wrist. 'You are constantly bothering one of my stars from the drama department and I won't have it any longer. We are going to the principles office. Walk!'


	19. Chapter 19

Sharpay smirked as Gabriella walked off with Darbus. She and Ryan walked to their lockers and opened them at the same time. The scream heard was penetrating. Troy and Chad had to shut their eyes tight and others had to cover their ears, including Ryan.

They peered into Sharpay's locker to see all her clothes covered in dung with flies swirling around them, there was big bold writing across the walls saying.

"I'M A BITCH! I'M A SLUT"

The pink mirror was smashed, the pictures of her father had doodles on them and were also cut in places and Sharpay was trembling. Suddenly, no one knew how it happend, but Sharpay burst into tears. In front of the whole school.

'These were my best designer clothes from Daddy before he died and now their ruined! Ah! My photo's.' Sharpay fell to the ground as the whole student body gasped in awe at the girl.

Troy bent down beside her and opened her clenched hands that covered her pretty face. He peered into the gap and was astonished to see Sharpay with red eyes. Sharpay pushed him away and ran out of the school. Suddenly a red car with mathematical signs came wooshing round the corner, straight for Sharpay.

It was like slow motion, Sharpay was flung into the air and was left a crumpled heap as the car drove off. Troy knew it was Gabriella's. He and everyone else ran towards her.

'LET ME THROUGH!' Ryan cried and he barged his way through the crowd to his sister. 'DIAL A FUCKING AMBULANCE BOLTON!' Ryan screamed at him.

No one in the history of East High had ever seen Ryan so angry and emotional. Sharpay's eyes cracked open.

'Ryan?" she croaked. Ryan clasped her hand.

'It's OK Shar, the ambulance is here and their going to save you, and make you better!'

'I love you Ryan... Tell Aaron I' love him also.' Sharpay's eyes rolled back and her head lolled to the side. Troy hung up the phone and then he saw Ryan crying over Sharpay, who wasn't breathing.

'Give her CPR Ryan!''

Ryan knew that Troy liked his sister.

'I can't, can you do it.'

'Whatever.' Troy bent down by Sharpay and with one finger moved his face so she was facing upwards. He opened her mouth, pinched her mouth and gave her the kiss of life. He then pressed down on her chest and repeated this again. After 3 times she began to breathe shallowly. Just as the ambulance arrived.

Sharpay woke up feeling strange. She cracked open her eyes to see shining light.

'Am I in heaven.' she asked. Someone laughed.

'No dear, your in hospital. And you are making excellent progress. You should thank your brother and Mr Bolton.' this person laughed. Sharoay groaned and opened her eyes a fraction more.

'I'm nurse Joy.' she laughed. She was a plump woman in her mid 40's and she was smiling down at Sharpay.

'Did you say Mr Bolton?'

'Yes dear.'

'Oh. How's Ryan?' Sharpay sat up weakly.

'Oh he went home about an hour ago. I ordered him this time. The only actual times he left your side when he needed to change and shower.'

'Really? How long was I out for Nurse Joy?'

'You've been out for 3 weeks.'

'3 WEEKS!" Sharpay cried. Aaron was coming back next week. She couldn't be in hospital when he arrived! 'When do I come out!'

'When you can walk.'Nurse Joys smiled.

'I can walk!" Sharpay tried to get up but the pain was unbeatable.

'Your lucky to have survived Ms Evans.'

'Why?'

'Since your private records show that you were abused. Due to that, you had a fractured spine, your ribs were bruised and your leg tissue was severly damaged. When you were run over by a speeding car, both your legs broke and are in plasters, your ribs were even more bruised and your spine was hovering. We fixed your spine first, so you won't be paralyzed for life. Your ribs are healing and your legs are in bandages so you can't get up without sever pain.'

'Oh no!' Sharpay shook her head and began to cry quietly


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron walked into school and walked up to Ryan.

'Wheres my babe loser.'

'Hey, we gave you popularity and we can take it away.' Ryan said in a low voice through gritted teeth.

'Fine, where is my Sharpie?''

'In hospital.'

'Why the heck is she there?' Aaron looked angry.

'She was knocked over by a car.' Ryan sighed. Aaron looked at the boy. He had black rings under his eyes and his hair was toussled beneath his hat.

'Without Sharpay I won't be popular.' Aaron began to fret. He thought the easiest thing to do would be to break up with her. He knew she'd come crawling back to him.

Sharpay sat in the bed applying makeup when the door opened.

'Aaron!" Sharpay squealed and she sat up

'Look Sharpay, I think we should break up.' Aaron muttered and he watched the light fade from Sharpay's brown eyes.

'Get out.' Sharpay whispered.

'Shar...'

'I SAID GET OUT! I LOVED YOU AARON! GET OUT!' Sharpay screamed and she turned her head away trying to stop Aaron from seeing her tears, but she failed at that. Aaron saw them and sighed.

'See ya around Sharpay.' Aaron then left.

Ryan walked around the corner and bumped straight into Troy.

'Bolton.' Ryan stated.

'Look Ryan...'

'I don't need your pity. I know you like my sister!.' Ryan sneered. Troy opened his mouth and then shut it. 'But you know what Bolton, I have a newsflash for you. She doesn't like you back. Ever since you didn't respond to her, she fell for Aaron and now...Aaron is about to break her heart around...' Ryan looked at his watch. 'Now.'

'How did you know that?'

'Twin talepathy.' Ryan sneered and walked out of the school.

'Hey! Can I come with you?' Troy yelled.

'Whatever.' Ryan got in the car with Troy next to him.

It was night time when they got to the hospital and there was a thunderstorm cracking up. Troy and Ryan ran to Sharpay's ward and threw the door open to see the window smashed and a figure standing outside. With a flash of lightning, Troy and Ryan saw Sharpay hovering over the hospital balcony. Sharpay lifted a foot over the side so it dangled in mid air. She was drenched, but she didn't care. She knew Ryan loved her, but no one else did. She had thought Aaron was the one, her soul mate.

'Sharpay!' Troy yelled and Sharpay turned and looked with sad eyes at Troy. Troy slowly walked towards her.

'Come away frfom there Shar.'

'No!'Sharpay cried, tears streaming down her face and she took another step closer towards the edge. Troy was no outside and he held out his hand for her to take. Sharpay looked at it and then up to him.

'Come on Sharpay, your stronger than this. I'll help you, just give me your hand.' Troy took a step closer to the fradgile girl. 'I 'll help you Sharpay. I'll make you better.' Troy stretched his hand out further. Sharpay slowly took his hand when suddenly a bolt of lightening hit the stone and it broke. Ryan cried out with Nurse Joy who had entered and they both ran towards them.

Troy was clinging onto Sharpay.

'Sharpay hold on!' Troy began to cry.

'It's wont hold us both Troy.' Sharpay sobbed.

'It will! It will!'

'The stone will break and then we'll both fall to our deaths.'

'Sharpay, don't do this to me! I love you.'

'Troy felt their grip on each other loosen again and the horrible crack sound was heard.

'I'm sorry Troy.' Sharpay whispered and she let go of his hand.

'SHARPAY!' Troy yelled, tears rolling down his face.

Sharpay felt like she was falling down into a pit of darkness. Suddenly her fall was broken by the trees.

'Uh!' she groaned and rubbed her now throbbing head. 'What the?' Sharpay started when suddenly she saw Ryan and Troy leave the hospital.

'Why did she let go. I would have died for her!' Troy sobbed. Ryan patted his back.

'If you really love her Troy, then you'll let her rest in peace.' Ryan then got in the car. 'You coming?'

'No.' Troy said quietly. 'I have to find her body.' Ryan nodded and drove off.

Meanwhile Sharpay dropped down from the tree. Her soft feet lightly hitting the pavement. The rain pattered around her and her blonde hair was soaked.'

'TROY!' she called.

'_TROY!'_ Troy heard someone call. It sounded like Sharpay. But, it couldn't be! She had plummeted to her doom-- unless she survived. Troy ran towards the voice. But the voice got fainter and fainter.

'WHOS THERE!' Troy yelled.

'_TROY!' _Came the voice again. Troy ran further into the woods and bumped straight into someone.

'Sharpay?' Troy gasped.

'Hello.' Sharpay smiled.

'How...?'

'Beloved nature saved me of course. I fell into the trees.'

'Oh Shar, I'm so glad your OK.'

'Bolton, carry me.' Sharpay ordered and Troy swooped down and grabbed Sharpay and lifted her up so she was sitting in a bridal position in his arms. A smile grew on Sharpays face- a genuine smile. Troy was surprised.

'Good boy.' Sharpay smiled as Troy carried her home.

Shar, your really heavy.'

'Am I, cause oh my god! I'm only 109 pounds! I'm gonna have to lose weight!" Sharpay cried, and she began to fret.

'I was joking Shar! It's just, I'm getting a cramp in my arm so I'll have to fix it.'

'And how.'

'I'm going to have to throw you over my shoulder so you can't get down.'

Suddenly Sharpay found herself ontop of Troy's shoulder.

'Let me down Troy!" Sharpay laughed and she hit his back as hard as he could, but they felt like small pebbles thrown at him to Troy.

Sharoay sighed and after a while she stopped. Her house came into view and she sighed.

'Nearly home.' she thought. Troy opened the door to see Chad, Zeke and Ryan packing Sharpay's stuff up. Troy smiled as he felt Sharpay tense. He put her down quietly and waited for her outburst.

'And what are you doing with _my_ stuff!' Sharpay yelled and the three boys jumped about 3 feet in the air with fright.

'Shar?' Ryan ran towards her. 'I thought you were dead!'

'Nature spared me.' Sharpay smiled at Ryan and put on a glare at Chad and Ryan.

'Get your filthy hands out of my stuff!' Sharpay screamed but the only reply she got was lovestruck faces. 'What?'


End file.
